


你是我的可念不可说

by yiwang



Category: Thor：Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiwang/pseuds/yiwang
Summary: 生子，发情期，非ABO, 狗血虐





	你是我的可念不可说

“你在说什么?”Thor 一把抓住Loki 的手，“我什么都没有说，Odinson 先生请您放开我好吗，我现在需要离开。”Loki 左一句Odinson 先生，右一句Odinson 先生，让Thor 满腔怒火无处发泄，明明是很正常的一个称呼，Thor 只是觉得不应该由这个男人喊出来，他们的关系应该要更亲近一点，而不是现在这样一团糟。  
“Loki 你醒了啊，要不要吃点东西?”在门口偷听Hela 小公主现在都快要气死了，她好不容易给他们两创造的机会，就这么给Thor 那个大笨蛋给毁了，为了避免事情发展到一发不可收拾的地步，她决定大方慈悲的再帮Thor 一次。突然打开的门让本靠在门上的Loki 一个不留神跌倒在地上，还没等Thor 动手扶起他，Loki 就被不知道从哪里冒出来的高天尊一把抱起“Odinson 先生，多谢你对我小奴隶的照顾，不过我才是他的主人，现在我要带他走了，告辞。”Loki 顺从的待在高天尊的怀里一言不发，只是临走的时候深深的看了Hela 一眼。Thor 望着抱走Loki 的高天尊却一句制止的话都说不出来。“Hela ，以后不要在做这样的事情了，这是一个不好的行为。”Hela 望着被带走的Loki 好像也意识到事情并没有她想的那么简单。   
逐渐冷静下来的Thor才知道自己做了什么蠢事，说了什么蠢话，才第一次见面他就因为那个男人失去了理智，这样的情况可从来没有遇见过，一定有什么事情是他不知道的，稳定了一下情绪，Thor 拨出了一个电话“Fandral我需要你帮我查一个人，注意避开老头子他们。”  
“谁啊？居然还要避开老头子。”  
“Loki ……”  
“Loki? 你终于想起他来了啊?!”  
“什么叫终于想起他来了?”  
“没什么没什么，你听错了。”  
“Fandral，我想我们需要好好谈一谈了。”

躺着高天尊怀里的Loki 并没有像他表面上那么平静，今天晚上发生的事情太多了，Thor 的话像魔咒一样在耳边挥散不去，又如同刀子一样一下一下扎在心里，虽然说的大部分都是事实，但是从Thor 的嘴里讲出来格外的伤人，不过他得想办法度过今晚，希望他此刻的示弱会让高天尊能多一分怜惜。而高天尊只觉得怀里的这个奴隶脸色白的吓人，一米八多的个子可是却一点也不重，真是瘦的过分了，此刻如同小猫一样安静的待在自己怀里，知道他心里在打什么小九九，也不揭穿他，把他安置在副驾驶上，“还有二十分钟我们就能回去了，想想回去要怎么报答我，我可不是那些用点致幻剂加上你这张巧嘴就相信与你共度一夜的那些傻瓜贵族们。”听到自己的秘密被高天尊这么轻描淡写的揭开，Loki 知道这次自己玩脱了。以前利用那些贵族时，Loki 都会在真正发生关系之前给他们下一点致幻剂，然后用飞机杯榨干他们，再给身上弄出暧昧红痕，第二天早上在他的银舌头之下，所有人都相信自己在这个尤物的身上辛苦耕耘了一夜，从而达到他的目的，这么多年的努力就是为了等一个不切实际的人，希望还能有那么一个机会可以给一个最初的自己给他，但是今天他亲手打破了Loki 好不容易攒起的期待，这么多年的坚持像一个笑话，那就放弃吧，也不是什么难事的啊。“主人，我敢欺骗谁我都不敢欺骗您，今夜，我的身和我的心都将属于您的。”  
Loki 从未觉得二十分钟过的有这么快，虽然已经下定了决心，但真的面临的时候还是避免不了害怕，毕竟唯一的一次记忆可不怎么美好。慢慢地跟着高天尊走进别墅里面，只希望这段路可以再长一点，再长一点，但是路总有尽头，Loki 不停的在给自己做心里建设，这没什么的，也就一次，今天看见Hela 了不是吗?还拥抱了她，值了值了。“现在，脱吧。”Loki 一愣，发现他们已经来到了客厅，高天尊正坐在沙发上玩味的看着他，“好的，主人，As you wish 。”  
先从外套开始，衬衫，西装裤，现在的Loki 身上只剩一条内裤了，“怎么了，需要我帮忙吗?”“不用，不麻烦主人了。”Loki 一咬牙，飞快的将最后一块遮羞布拿了下来，“啧啧啧，不要害羞嘛，看看你自己，多么完美。”高挑消瘦的男人站着一动也不动，黑色的头发有部分搭在锁骨上，若隐若现，往下是胸前的两颗红豆豆，随着高天尊的抚摸，两颗红豆豆的颜色越发鲜艳起来，流畅的人鱼线下面是一片杂草，里面沉睡着不大但却是淡淡粉红色的阴茎，一看就是不常使用，阴茎下方是不同于正常男性的肉缝，高天尊伸出两个手指进去试探了一下，Loki 想要后退，却被高天尊按住了，面对无法反抗的Loki ，高天尊先的更加肆无忌惮了，两个手指开始抽插起来，一开始还有一点干涩，没过多久就能咕叽咕叽的水声了，高天尊把两个手指拿到Loki 面前，“看看全都湿了，来，要不要尝尝你自己的味道。”失去手指的的肉缝一开一合，几缕银丝被带了出了，Loki 没有这样痛恨过自己的体质，虽然不愿意，但是在高天尊的挑逗下，还是无可避免的情动了，“求您，不要这样。”面色绯红的Loki 看着身旁的高天尊，“你不会生完孩子之后就没有就别人进入过吧，那你的发情期是怎么度过的，自慰?”被揭露真相的Loki 脸更加的红了，“有意思，现在我突然想看你自慰了怎么办，这样吧，如果你十分钟之内能高潮，我今天就不碰你了，要不要试试?”  
Loki 知道，看似是个选择，但是他只有一条路可以走，抿了抿唇，十分钟的时间并不长，并没有什么好犹豫的，将两个手指迅速的插进了下身那张小口，许是之前分泌液的作用，进入并不困难，两只手指很快一进一出的动起来，“不够，想要更多……”手指逐渐增加为三根，也不在是胡乱抽插，而是开始有规律的去找敏感点，Loki 闷哼一声，找到了，便全力冲着那点去，身上很快就由苍白变为绯红，另一只手这在安抚这两个不甘寂寞的乳头，“嗯，啊……”Loki 虽然在极力克制着自己但是还是忍不住吐出几个羞人的词“还差一点，就一点点了，Thor ，Thor ……啊!”在念着Thor 的名字下，Loki 达到了自己的高潮，和之前度过的无数个发情期一样，身下尚有余韵的小嘴还在一张一合的吞吐着淫液。  
“Thor ?呵呵，没想到你自慰的时候喊的居然是他的名字，真真是有意思呢，那你说，你的那个孩子不会也是跟他的吧，不会这么巧就是Hela 吧?”


End file.
